With an increase in the need for communication and information exchange, communication networks are becoming increasingly popular. A communication network can include a plurality of communication devices and can enable communication between one or more called parties and one or more calling parties. Some examples of the communication networks include computer networks, circuit-switched networks, code division multiple access (CDMA) networks, packet-switched networks, wireless networks, and global system for mobile communication (GSM) networks. Some examples of the communication devices include personal computers, mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Further, the communication network can include one or more call servers. These one or more call servers may be media gateway controllers (MGCs) in a packet-switched network. The MGCs can receive signaling information from a media gateway and can instruct the media gateway to request a called party to send and receive data. Examples of the data can include audio and video content.
The one or more call servers enable a called party to register as multiple identities, which can be used by a calling party to contact the called party on a communication device. Examples of the identities of the called party can include, but are not limited to, user work on a first call server and user family on a second call server. When the called party is called at the identity user work by using the first call server, and another call is made to the called party at the identity user family by using the second call server, a call request corresponding to the second call server may not work, since the second call server is not aware that the called party is engaged with the first call server using the identity user work.
In a known technique, an intelligent network and a customized application for mobile networks enhanced logic (CAMEL) can be used. In this technique, a separate server can be connected to each call server in a packet-switched network. However, this technique may not address the problem of interaction between multiple call servers when a user receives a call from the multiple call servers.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.